Paradise Island? NOT!
by HatakeRose
Summary: Raye and Wufei are complete strange that gets to sit next eachother in a plane. The plane crashes, just happening to leave them two stranded on a deserted island, barely getting along. Paradise Island with coconut drinks anyone? I say not...
1. The Storm

**Paradise Island? NOT!**

By Kitty Power 

Summary: Raye and Wufei, complete strangers get to sit next to each other in an airplane. It crashed, and it just so happen that they get stranded on a small deserted island somewhere unknown, together, barely getting along. So is it Paradise Island with cool coconut drinks? I say not…

_Ch. 1 : The Storm_

_A/N: All right, I'm starting a new story, but I will update the others, I promise. This chapter is like so slow because planes are boring but the rest of the story will be much better, that's another promise. Read on! * _*_

Raye Hino was in a hurry. And when she is, it isn't smart to annoy her of even talk to her. After nearly killing the Taxi driver, she got to the Airport just in time before her Airplane terminal closed. 

In her seat by the oval window, Raye felt more calm and satisfied. For a second she thought she was going to miss the plane, and then she'd miss the Wedding Ceremony, which she couldn't afford to miss. The rest of the girls would kill her if she was late or didn't show up.

 The seat beside her was still empty. She half hoped that the seat went unfilled but she didn't get her wish. A moment later a pale young man, probably just a few year older, and definitely taller, took the seat. Raye took his arrival sourly, giving him an almost nasty look. She didn't know why she disliked him instantly, maybe it was the he looked at her. The man had shoulder length hair, sleek and black and tied into a ponytail tighter then she had ever tied her hair. 

            He had furtive looking almond eyes and grunted silently as he sat down, looking disapproving.  Raye sighed and pursed her lips. She'd had admit he was rather good looking, but that didn't help the bad mood she was suddenly in.

            Half an hour later, the plane was moving smoothly in the sky. Slicing through the clouds like butter against the peaceful blue sky. The plane was quiet and mute. The man next to Raye was reading a book, an intimidating look still on his face. Raye entertained herself by watching the in-flight movie, _Dragonheart._ She found it very interesting and humorous. But there was something that was bothering her. She didn't know what. Ever since the plane took off, she had sense of impending doom looming over her head. It made her slightly anxious. 

            When Dragonheart had finished and the screen went blank, she took off her earphones and yawned. The man next to her was still immersed in his book. He had hardly spoken a word, not that she expected him to of course.

            She sat for the next two hours, flexing her hands and looking out the small window, watching the evening turn into night. The sun had disappeared; the once-white clouds were now ominous black ones. It started to rain; she could hear the drops pounding maliciously on the window. Then there was thunder. Raye jumped up in fright. That ominous feeling awoke inside of her; it stirred and troubled her mind. Her heart started beating like hell; it wasn't a good feeling she was having.

            The man glanced at her, just slightly and looked back at his book. He seemed to be immune to the thunder. 

            Another roll of thunder roared ferociously. The lights above them blinked and the airplane swayed slightly. The passenger awoke with anxiety, looking frightened. The man looked up, looking slightly worried also. He closed his book and looked around the flight attendants who seemed to be in a more panic then the passengers but was telling everyone to calm. Another bolt of lightning was heard.

            BOOM! Raye felt herself being thrust foreword violently. Her nose hit the chair in front, hard, very hard. She screamed as a wave of panic and screaming took over the passenger. Babies were crying, children were shrieking, adults were yelling and attendants were crying. The plane started shaking violently, Raye stood up, leaning on the chair for support, her nose was smeared with vivid red blood. Yellow oxygen masks were released from above.

            "Put them on!" she heard someone say, "The mask, we lost an engine!" She looked beside her; the young black haired man had the mask and telling people to put the mask on. Raye pulled the yellow mask to her mouth, careful not to hurt her nose.

            "TURBULENCE!" she heard an attendant shriek, "Everyone in his or her seats please!"

            The plane slewed to the left, the attendants standing up were knocked to the ground. Raye used her hand to push herself to the right; there was another shake to the left, a large suitcase came flying towards her being dodged by the man. She felt a searing pain as her arm gave away and her head smacked into the small oval window. Then she knew no more…

*

Wufei Change dodged again as the large suitcase fell to where his feet have been. The dark-haired girl sitting next to him sat unconscious with blood oozing from her forehead. Suddenly there was another impact, followed by a large plan sized splash. He heard a whooshing of water; the plane had crashed into water. 

            "AAAH!" screamed one of the passengers, "WATER!" And so there was. Wufei saw dark blue water making their way into the plane from some unknown source. Life jackets were suddenly screamed for. He knew that only life jackets couldn't save them; they were already in water and in the middle of a thunderstorm. He took off his mask and decided to find a way out of the plane, wherever it was. He wished people would shut up; it was so loud he could hardly think. 

            Wufei glanced at the girl next to him, evidently still out of it. She wasn't worth saving then anyone on this plane, he thought grumpily, ignoring a man wading by and screaming his head off and the water rising rapidly to his knees.

            But all in all…

            Wufei grabbed the girl's yellow mask of her bloodstained face and pulled her to him. He swung one arm over his shoulders and the other under his neck. Her head lolled absently on his shoulders and her long hair fell to his face. Brushing them out of the way, he started moving towards the plane door and attempted to open it. The water was up to his neck now, Wufei dived, with his arm around the girl's neck. He twisted the large white knob and the door swung open. He grabbed the girl and swam out of the door, using all his strength and skill. The water carried him all the up the surface which was far worse then in the plane. 

Large droplets of rain were pouring, jabbing at Wufei's skin like knives. He held on the girl more tightly, and looked around, maybe for a suitcase he can hang on. The plane was gone but the fire remained that was slowly being diminished by rain. The waves were large and merciless, tossing and turning them harshly. 

            Wufei saw at the corner of his eyes, a large white floating something. He made an effort to swim to it but a churned and pushed him back. He coughed and choked as water pushed it's way into his mouth. Then miraculously, a waved pushed him and the girl directly to the white floating thing, which turned out to be the plane door. He lunged for it and caught it, then pulled the girl, whom he was loyally holding onto, to it. He pushed her up onto the door and pulled himself up. He stationed one hand at the end of the door and another across it. They were saved…they had to be…

**

When Raye became conscious the next morning, the fist thing she felt was a terrible ache all over her body and intense pain at her nose. Apart from that, she was cold and drench with water. Her mouth stung with a horrible taste of salty water and blood and her skin was itching, something under her was very sandy. She opened her eyes, very slowly; the sun went at it right at away, making her close her eyes. Then she felt water, at her feet, cold, ice, water. Raye sat up and snapped her eyes open, ignoring the pain from her left hand. 

There was nothing but an innocent blue sky and beautiful blue water. Incredulous, she looked around. She was on a white sand beach, and there were palm trees.

No…. she couldn't be…

**

_Hehe, how was that? A little boring, Raye didn't say a word yet. _

_Here's a little preview of chapter 2:_

_Raye stared incredulously at Wufei, looking utterly annoyed at the same time._

_"So you're just going to leave me here?" she asked._

_"Well I can't carry you around all the time can I?" Wufei snapped._

_"Ooh!" Raye growled, "You can leave you're island exploring later! Why don't you try to make a fire?"_

_"I really regret saving you." Wufei said angrily. Raye's angry face changed dramatically. She frowned._

_"You saved me?" she asked quietly._

_            "Yes."_

_            "W-why?"_

_            "Don't ask."_

            _There was little awkward silent as Wufei started walking away and Raye staring the sand. _

_            "I'll make a fire for you." Wufei grunted, not looking back._


	2. Stuck together and the horror of the tho...

**Paradise Island? NOT!**

By kitty-power 

_A/N (**RANT **actually) : Hehe^^ Second chappie! I'm really surprised of all the reviews, honestly, I didn't think too highly of the first chapters. I hate planes. _

You know, my first paring for this story was actually Duo and Amy or Duo and Hotaru, but I wanted Raye and Wufei sort of one, it'd be fun doing the bickering parts. So get use to a lot of arguments over small things and the character's pride and stubbornness. Read on readers, flames and reviews and everything allowed! Thanks for reviewing! * _*

_Chapter 1: **Stuck together and the horror of the thought**_

****

****

            Raye could've taken a thousand monsters then this. What's worse was she was injured! Her left arm felt broken, and her right leg felt broken too. It lay in the sand at a very odd, not-right sort of angle. She shuddered just looking at it. Or maybe it was the waves coming up again and drenching her sand soaked jeans. Her long black hair was generously wet and fell in clumps over her shoulders, covered in sand also. 

            _Great, _she thought grimly, _why now and here?_ Even though she thought this, Raye had to admit it wasn't pretty bad, wherever she was. If every muscle in her body weren't aching like hell and she wasn't wet, she would've really enjoyed this. Why, there even some lush looking pineapple trees and large coconuts lying around. And there was some sort of tropical jungle behind them and she saw some green mountains, steep ledges, overhangs, and things. The sky was blue and innocent, like it never caused a plane to crash the other day and the water was so annoyingly, but beautifully calm, and very clear she could even see small red and orange reefs from where she was. 

            Now came the second part: panic. Raye panicked, very suddenly, as if she only understood then the seriousness of her problem. She was injured, alone, and stuck on a, probably deserted, tropical island. She tried to stand up but only achieved on making the pain in her leg twice as much and she injured her buttocks from falling flat on it. The waves came up again; this time it passed her. Raye shuddered, but the moment the water went away, it was hot. The sun was beating happily down on the island, and the air, she noticed, was stuffy and hot.

            "You're awake, finally."

            Raye nearly jumped out of her skins; she turned around. The man on the plane, the one next to her, was walking towards Raye like he had gone on some casual stroll. He looked like a mess too. His hair was no longer tied but loose and dangling. One leg on his pants was ripped and his jacket was stained with dry blood. 

            "You're alive." Said Raye, sounding bitterer then she intended. Raye didn't even know him…yet.

            "Can't you stand?" he asked, crouching next to her. He was looking at her right foot.

            "I think it's broken." Said Raye in a normal voice, "And wh—OUCH! WATCH IT YOU IDIOT!" The man, who had carefully tried to lift up her leg, jerked back in surprise. 

            "Stop screaming onna," he growled, "And it's twisted, not broken."

            "Yet." Raye muttered quietly, narrowing her eyes. He glowered at her, apparently irritated.

            "Do you want to stay here?" he asked. 

            "Of course I don't." Raye responded snappishly, "But I can't go anywhere either." She gave her right leg a nasty look, "Even if it weren't broken."

            "It's not broken." The man confirmed coldly, "I'll carry you." Raye arched an eyebrow at him.

            "You will?" she asked.

            "Unless you don't want me to, I won't have a problem with that." He replied rather angrily. Raye let out an 'hmph.' And pursed her lips.

  To her surprise, he said, "Give me your hand." He swung Raye's right arm over his neck. He slid one of his hands under Raye's knees and lifted her up.

            "Ow…" Raye groaned, "I think my left hand's broken too."

            "I'll see to it later." He grumbled. He carried Raye to nice, cool shady spot under a palm tree, but he didn't do it too carefully or gently either. Raye was practically in a rage by the time he put her down under the tree, saying she would've been much better off wallowing in the wet sand. 

            His response was, "Just be grateful I even did it." He sat down across from Raye and stared at the ocean. Raye sighed, deciding not to argue. 

            "My hand…" she mumbled. Wufei turned and looked at her left hand. Carefully examining it, he lifted it up gently and felt the hand around the wrist.

            "Broken." He concluded, "Not too bad though. Just a little."

            "Who made you the expert?" asked Raye curtly. Wufei made no reply, instead, he was in the middle of ripping a piece clothe from inside him jacket. Raye silenced herself and watched numbly as he wrapped a piece around her feet. Then he came foreword with a rather long dirty cloth.

            "Around your neck and under you wrist." He said quietly. Raye took the cloth, flung it over her neck. Wufei took the two ends and tied it together under her wrist. Finished, Wufei sat down on his spot. Silence followed, Raye, who was still puzzled why Wufei was so gentle and helpful to her…yet again, he could be up to something…

            "How long have I been out?" she asked suddenly, "I mean, since you woke."

            "A couple of hours." He answered, without turning to look at her.

            "Is it deserted?"

            "I'm going to find out." He faced her, "In a moment." The fact was, he was too proud to admit to this onna that he was completely famished and his stomach was hurting like hell.

            "Oh…" said Raye softly, "Have any idea where we are though?" 

            "No." he answered irritably, "Only that we're in the middle of the pacific ocean."

            "Well that was helpful." Raye mumbled, "I had a wedding to go to."

            "That doesn't matter now!" He snapped indignantly.

            "What's your problem?"

            "I don't know," he answered, his tone containing a bitter sarcasm, "Maybe an onna whining."

            "I'm not whining!" Raye said stubbornly, "And my name is not 'onna'!"

            "That's what a call a weak girls."

            "I am not weak!" Raye shouted angrily, "I'm anything but weak, you don't have any idea!"

            "Maybe I do." He said calmly.

            "Well you don't!

            "Shut up onna." He was becoming thoroughly irritated.

            "Who made you the boss?" she snapped.

            "I'm the one that can actually stand!" he retorted.

            "Well it's not my fault!" Raye growled, "Don't call me onna, I have a name…it's Raye Hino, and yours?"

            "Wufei Chang." He answered curtly.

            "Well, Chang." She snapped, "Once I get better, you better watch it."

            "Well that's laughable." He said. 

            "Oh yeah?"

            "Yes." Wufei answered. He stood up. "I'm going to look around the island. I'll maybe be gone for a couple of days." And under his breath he said, "Thank goodness."

Raye stared incredulously at Wufei, looking utterly annoyed at the same time.

"So you're just going to leave me here?" she asked.

"Well I can't carry you around all the time can I?" Wufei snapped.

"Ooh!" Raye growled, "You can leave your island exploring later! Why don't you try to make a fire?"

"I really regret saving you." Wufei said angrily. Raye's angry face changed dramatically. She frowned.

"You saved me?" she asked quietly.

            "Yes."

            "W-why?"

            "Don't ask." 

There was little awkward silent as Wufei started walking away and Raye staring the sand. 

"I'll make a fire for you." Wufei grunted, not looking back. Raye, against her own will, smiled, but not so pleasantly either, it was much more of a frown. 

Wufei started making a fire for Raye. He seemed to have some particular difficulty getting a spark. Raye watched silently, wondering if she should let him leave, transform and make the fire, or better yet, she could use the communication watch. How stupid was of her not to think of it first, being Sailor scout for nearly 6 years!

"Erm…Wufei…" she started, "It's okay y'know, and you don't have to make a fire for me." Wufei looked up at Raye suspiciously. He strike the rock again, this time, the spark touched the small ball of shaved wood. A small fire started. He seemed satisfied and started feeding the fire.

            It took him 20 minutes to make a fire, which wasn't too bad, and he took 30 more minutes collecting 2 days worth of kindling for Raye to feed the fire with. Then he took off, without a word. The day was slowly becoming evening and the sun turned bright orange. 

            Raye waited until Wufei was completely out sight before checking her watch. He walked rather slowly and tiredly, and almost limping. Took him over 10 minutes to disappear around the bend of the beach. When he was gone, Raye reach into her left jean pocket and slid out a small red watch with her Sailor Soldier sign, mars, on it. She opened it up, her heart pounding madly. _This was it, _she thought, _I wouldn't have to stay on this island for another day._

"Guys." She said to it, and pressed her sign, "Amy? Lita? Mina? Serena? PICK UP ANYONE!"  Raye waited. The watch show no sign that it had transferred Raye's message or that it was even working at all. She jabbed at her sign two times, three times, over and over, but nothing seems to come out of it except a tired index finger. She stopped after 10 minutes, noticing the fire was running low. She reached over to the woodpile and tossed 3 large branches in the fire and stoked it with another large branch. 

            Raye went back to her watch and stared at it hopelessly. Suddenly in rage, she flung the small red watch over the fire all the way where the water came up on the beach. A small wave crashed into and pulled it down a little. 

            "Stupid, useless watch." She muttered both miserably and indignantly as she sat back down, "Shit…" Then a thought struck her.

            "Maybe…" she murmured silently, "Amy can use her mercury computer to locate…yeah…" The small hope of fire that was doused by the watch's uselessness before went ablaze again. Raye smiled weakly. "I'll be off this stinking island and away from Mr. Arrogant in no time. Amy will find me…I know, she never failed before."

**

The orange sky was darkening to a dark, wet blue night. Wufei could see the stars coming and the sun disappearing over the horizon. The air became cooler and more comfortable. His unkempt, untied, and half-dried hair brushed back and forth uncomfortably over his shoulders. 

            _That onna! _He thought angrily _Raye or whatever her name was! Annoying, a brat and a pain in the ass! _

He wished she more like what she was in the plane: Silent. Wufei thought she wasn't exactly in her right mind. First she orders him to make a fire, and then ask him to leave and not make the fire! Wufei didn't like that part too much; he didn't like it all. And he was going to be stuck with her for who knows how long! He might even ending up killing her in annoyance then anything else!

Wufei stopped, suddenly aware that it was getting park. He had been too angry to notice anything since he left. For half an hour he had been walking, it seems, and for half an hour, he saw nothing and no one, no animals either. Then he thought they might be inside the jungle, the now dark, ominous looking jungle.

_I should rest now, _he said to himself. Wufei found himself a nice suitable place under a palm tree. Like he did for Raye, he made a small fire by his side; it didn't take too long, like it did for Raye. He stoked it tiredly and fed it bits of wood. 

Yes, Wufei was tired. His whole body felt like it was whipped, whacked and tossed around. His muscles had contracted painfully to every step he took. He was famished and beaten up, and for once, he wanted to be in bed. 

A/N: That's all folks! ^^ Tell me what ya think…


	3. First Steps

**Paradise Island? NOT!**

            _By Erebus Darkness (Formerly Kitty-Power)_

_A/N: *shudder* I must admit, I'm not too proud of this chapter. Ah well, read on. The chappie name is sort of wrong. They're just arguing here…I did warn you…_

_Anyhow, for people asking about A Fire Rekindle: I'm on a writer's block for that one. I still can't decide how to begin that chapter. I already know what would have to happen. But I just don't like all my beginnings. Don't worry; after I get clear of Writer's block, I'm continuing it. I even have all the sequels planned out for this story…strange…_

_**_

_Ch3: **First steps…**_

Wufei didn't know long he had been asleep under the tree. He woke then next day feeling very numb and sore around the stomach and abs. His hair was dried but tangled at the ends. The fire had died out.

Wufei groaned as he picked himself slowly off the sand and stretched his arms. His muscles throbbed painfully but abated immediately after. 

            "Damn…" he muttered to himself wiping the sand of his pants and shirt. 

            The sun stung his eyes and warmed his cold skin as he started walking on the beach. The salty sea breeze, nice and cool, helped him survive his walks. He constantly had to stop for rest but kept on going as much as his legs could support him. Once, when he stopped for a rest, he caught a glimpse of a small furry brown monkey watching him from a tree. Then, it screeched and ran away. 

            He stopped once again when the sun hung low in the sky, and the hot part of the day was slowly drawing to a close. The cool sea zephyr had swept in again and relieved him. Wufei sighed, and groaned, then frowned. He wondered for a second how long it would be until he arrived to Raye again. The island was pretty big, with a small low mountain and a good amount of cliffs and jagged overhangs, creating small coves. The palm and coconut trees provided cool shades for him to rest under and coconuts for him to drink. 

            Wufei looked out into the sea, his face vague and his eyes glazed with particularly nothing on his mind.

            While Raye, on the other hand, were having fits of anger from time to time. Since her plan didn't work out, she'd been dying for Wufei to come back. Her stomach growled louder as her anger grew hotter. By the second, her body weakened. The fire Wufei had made died out leaving an ugly pile of ashes in front of her.

            She hadn't moved from the spot Wufei had placed her, with nothing to do but stare at the sand. Raye was glad she was dry now but wished desperately for brush and a hair tie and also a big comfy bed. But all of that seemed so far away, everything. 

She couldn't believe she was going to miss Serena and Darien's Wedding. They're probably having the Ceremony at this very moment, maybe not even knowing why Raye was not there to be one of the maids in honor. 

            *

            Wufei started his walk again and watched as the sky turned violent orange and the sun became a scarlet half circle on the horizon. He had walked for something like half an hour when he spotted a tiny figure sitting under a palm tree with their legs outstretched before them. It was the onna, Raye. He had never felt this happy to see someone. 

Finally! He was back; his trip was over! 

            He quickened his pace to a slow jog but slowed down after awhile when his muscles started aching. By then, Raye spotted him too. She waved her good arm. Wufei saw her smile anxiously as he got closer.

            "So…" she started when Wufei was sitting by her now, taking a good rest, "How was the island?"

            "What'd you think?" he mumbled, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

            "I don't know." She responded sourly, "I'm a bit too hungry to think."

            "Too bad your mouth works perfectly fine." He remarked. There was a brief silent, then:

            "Can't you be positive for one second?" barked Raye suddenly.

            "I didn't know I was being negative." He stated scornfully.

            "You are such pain!" Raye growled, flashing him her dangerous eyes. Wufei sat up now, his eye closed and his expression unreadable. Then he looked at Raye with galling ink eyes. Raye turned away, still looking angry.

            "We can't sit here forever." Wufei muttered suddenly.

            "Did you just figure that out?" snapped Raye irritatingly, "I've been sitting here all day thinking about everything I took for granted; the beds, cereal, chicken, even Spam…" She shuddered. 

            "I wasn't talking about that!" he said acidly, "I was—"

            "I know what you were talking about." Interrupted Raye tartly, slamming her good hand on the sand, "Do you take me for an idiot?! I know what we need to do!"

            There was another taut pause while both sat steaming, their face vexed. 

            "I can't believe it." Wufei broke the silence, "I'm arguing against someone like you. I'm getting soft…."

            Raye slowly turned to Wufei, her eyes narrowed evilly. She said in low, heated voice, "What do you mean, someone like _me?"_

            He glanced at her. "I meant an onna, a woman, a weak female who can do nothing but argue and fight."

            "We had this conversation already Chang!" Raye fumed, "I am not weak!"

            He didn't reply. 

            Raye continued, "I am so glad that I hated your guts from the first day I saw you!"

            "I'm honored that you did, I didn't like you either."

            "Why'd you save me then?! You could've left me on the plane to drown!"

            "Do you want to drown? Is that it?"

            "I'd rather die then to be stuck with you!"

            "I can arrange that! I'd be happy to!"

            "ARRGH! If I wasn't crippled like this—"

            "The fact is that you are, so SHUT UP!" Raye silenced immediately. She stared at Wufei with a blank surprise expression. 

            "We can't sit here arguing all day!" he continued heatedly, "We need food, shelter and some way of contacting someone!"

            Raye leaned against the tree, her lips pursed stubbornly and her good hand wrapped around her stomach. 

            In a low voice, she said, "I know that."

            "Good. We have no problems then?"

            "No."

            Wufei stood up.

            "Wait! Where're you going?" asked Raye, looking a little bit panicky.

            "Look for a shelter." He answered.

            "Hey genius, it's getting dark, you're not going to find anything."

            The worst thing to Wufei was, she was right. Truthfully, he just wanted an excuse to wander away from her, he had stupidly said, 'Look for a shelter.' How idiotic he might've sounded. He growled at himself, cursing in his mind.

            "Fine." He muttered, looking slightly defeated and angry that he just had been made a fool of. He sat down again. The sky was turning blue. 

            ~@@~

            The next day Wufei woke up, feeling drowsy and tired. To his surprise, Raye was already up, leaning against the tree, her lips in an angry pout. 

            Wufei sat up and glanced around. His stomach growled slightly.

            "Hungry are you?" said Raye with a clenched tone, "Good then. You could get me some food too." Wufei stared at her and suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Well, not exactly guilt, mostly pity and tad bit of impatience. If he thought about it, Raye had nothing to eat or drink for the last 2 days. He, at least, had some coconuts. 

            So, he got her coconuts. Raye stuffed 4 coconuts greedily, not leaving a drop of juice of a piece of meat uneaten. She smiled good-naturedly and let out a sigh. Wufei had a couple, but frankly, he was getting sick of it. He yearned for some meat, fish or something, but meat. Something with real, good substance.

 While Raye was on her 5th coconut he had cracked for her, Wufei made up his mind to make some weapons for fishing. When he told Raye, she didn't act too happily.

"NO!" she protested, "We can leave the hunting for later! We need a shelter!"

"We need real food." Argued Wufei, "We can't survive on coconuts!"

"But—"

"When you can walk you can make the decision," cut in Wufei sharply, "Stay here." 

"Oh, its like I can go anywhere huh?" 

Wufei ignored her. He got up and walked away. 

"I won't be long."

He did take long, at least 2 hours, which to Raye, felt like forever. When he came back he carried 3 sharp pointed spear-like branches and a slender white jagged rock. He had his jacket on his left shoulder.

"Nice…"Raye remarked icily. But she was looking at the spears with a slight interest and thought, eyebrows furrowed in consideration. 

"Can I have one of the spears?" she asked, looking up at him. Wufei glanced at her, looking a little surprise.

"For what?" he inquired with a slight suspicion.

"So I can walk." She answered, "What'd you think?"

"Walk?" he slowly raised one eyebrow, "With a spear?"

"Used as a cane, moron."

He stared at her for a while, then slowly handed her one of his shorter spears. Raye seized it anxiously. She stuck the pointed the end in the sand and slowly, very slowly, started raising off the sand, gripping on the shaft of the spear and leaning on it for support. A minute later, she was up, her face red and slightly contorted with effort. Her left sprang foot dangled on the sand at a 90-degree angle.

Wufei looked unwillingly impressed. He dropped his jacket to the ground, and his eyebrows rose slightly. 

Raye looked at Wufei triumphantly with a haughty grin on her face. 

"See?" she said, "I can make some of the decision now, can't I? I can walk."

"With support." Added Wufei.

"Doesn't matter."

"Well, then go build yourself a shelter." Wufei muttered, wiping a bit of the grin off of Raye's face. He turned away, and then stopped suddenly, as if he just remembered something and turned to her.

"Stay here." He ordered. He disappeared for the next 10 minutes, and when he returned, he had another stick in his hands, not a spear, a little fatter with a larger rounded top. 

"Is that for me?" Raye asked, quirking her brows just so slightly. 

"I want my spear back." He explained simply, holding out the cane for her.

"Okay…."

Wufei stepped forward impatiently. Using his shoulders to support Raye, he retrieved his spear and quickly replaced it with the new cane. Raye slipped and let out a painful yelp as she fell on her sprang foot. Shocked, Wufei jumped back and pulled Raye's right arm up onto the cane for support.

"Can you be a little more careful?" Raye snapped; her face was deep scarlet. She was throwing all her weight on the wooden stick. It was slowly sinking into the sand.

"Shut up." Wufei muttered, "At least I wouldn't have to carry you around anymore."

"Thank heavens."

"As I said. You can make your shelter. I'm going fishing."

Raye glared at Wufei with the most hatred she could possibly muster. She grinded her teeth ferociously, then, looked away with an angry pout, defeated.

"Fine."

Wufei marched away without another glance at her; the wind blew across him, sending his long black hair loosely in the breeze and his black shirt to show his lean physique. 

 "Fishing…" Raye mumbled stubbornly, "Oh fine…" 

            Looking about her, Raye took a step with her left foot, sent the cane forward and slowly dragged her right. It took her a couple of steps to get used to this nauseating way of walking, but at least it was much better then sitting around all day, bossed around by Wufei. When Raye looked up, Wufei was out of sight, but his footprints remained large and clear.

            "Here I come, Chang."

            A/N: Here she comes. *giggles* Well, there you have it. Of course, teaser. This part is likely to be changed:

            The footprints stopped just when the sand lessened into a small ledge that was a few feet off the clear blue water. Raye saw 2 of the spears lying just off the edge. She staggered over slowly, and sat down beside it, carefully placing her legs in the cool clear water. 

            Suddenly, she called out, "CHANG! Caught a fish yet?"  A couple of yards away from her, something sprang out of the water, splashing water her way. Wufei Chang appeared, with his spear and speared fish flopping in his hand, and he was shirtless. 

Raye could see his….

            A/N: Oh, yeah…


End file.
